Malcolm Rochester
Malcolm Rochester was a suspect in the murder investigations of three people in Mysteries of the Past as well as appearing as a quasi-suspect in A Study in Pink (Case #52 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Malcolm is a 44-year-old (now-former) senator. He has short brown hair. He wears a black suit jacket with a pale yellow handkerchief in the pocket over a purple waistcoat with black buttons and a white shirt with a yellow tie. In his first appearance, it is known that Malcolm has diabetes, reads Machiavelli and eats lobster. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he is physically fit and drinks coffee. In his third appearance, his tie and handkerchief are beige and it is revealed he attended Concordia University, takes antidepressants and collects stamps. Events of Criminal Case The Machiavellian Candidate Malcolm became a suspect after Maddie and the player met him at the crime scene. He claimed Lissa was the best assistant he ever had and that she had helped him at the awards luncheon. When Maddie asked him if he knew who would've wanted her dead, he said that he didn't, but hoped to help them in any way possible, before allowing them to continue their investigation at his townhouse. Malcolm was spoken to again about a film reel of him giving a speech, where he ended up giving the wrong one and threatened to throttle the victim. He told them that the victim had given him the wrong speech and made him a laughing stock. He explained that if kept Lissa around much longer, everyone would have thought he was as dumb as she was, revealing that he intended to get rid of her. Malcolm was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Gertrude Avery for Lissa's murder. But he was later spoken to about a bill which, if passed, would restrict the freedom of the press. He explained that multiple newspapers had only caused confusion and chaos, and when the bill became a law, everyone would be able to get their news from the same source. However, Maddie argued that the news would all be biased in the favor of his family, which Malcolm dismissed, clearly aware of the power his family would come into. Tipping the Scales Malcolm became a suspect again after Maddie and the player learned he was at the races in order to inform him of his son's murder. When he learned of the murder, he broke down in tears, saying that everything was going so well for him. When Maddie asked him if he knew who would have wanted to harm Archie, he said that there was no need to pussyfoot around the fact that Archie had made a few enemies, but said that Archie had seemed more mature since his return from Switzerland. He then urged them to find out who killed his son. Malcolm was spoken to again about the discovery that he beat his son with a belt. He simply said that it was his duty to discipline his son, and that if anything, he was too lenient with him. When Maddie questioned his methods, he explained that a little physical activity never hurt anyone and told them to stop criticizing his parenting. Afterwards, he got into a fight with Justin Lawson after he accused him of killing his son. Malcolm was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Samson Drake for Archie's murder. However, upon Samson's confession, he said that Malcolm had promised him a position as education minister in the New Republic of Concordia the Rochesters were planning to establish after taking over the city. In reality, the Republic would not have schools to keep the masses uneducated and thus, easier to govern. This confession implicated Malcolm in the Rochesters' plans for power in the city. A Study in Pink After arresting Barbara Coldwell's killer, Katherine Woolf and the player sought for ways to discredit him. Eventually, they found a photo of Malcolm visiting prostitutes following a tipoff from Leopold Rochester. After presenting the photo to him, Katherine taunted him, saying that she would print the photo on the front page of the Concordian Gazette while freedom of the press still existed. Chief Wright later informed the team that Malcolm had resigned from his position as senator following the backlash of Katherine's article. A Family Affair Malcolm became a suspect for a third time after Maddie and the player found his cane at the scene of the crime. Upon being informed that Leopold had been murdered, he explained that he had left his cane by the Rochester Memorial on one of his walks. After Maddie suggested that he may have killed his uncle following his removal from office, he told them that he had nothing to hide, allowing them to investigate his family's summer house. Malcolm was spoken to again about a bullet on which he had carved the victim's name. He explained that he was furious at the victim for exposing his indiscretions and made the bullet to shoot at a deer to blow off steam. When Maddie asked why they should believe him, he told them that he wouldn't allow him to pin the murder on him. Malcolm was found to be innocent for a third time after the team incarcerated Horatio Rochester for Leopold's murder. But he was later interrogated after Maddie and the player discovered that he had bribed the former Police Commissioner to release Eleanor Halsted from jail to assassinate Deputy Mayor Lawson. Before they placed him under arrest, he warned them that they would rue the day they supported the Deputy Mayor, before they charged him with bribery and attempted assassination. Trivia *Malcolm is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. Case appearances *Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *The Machiavellian Candidate (Case #49 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Swan Song (Case #50 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Tipping the Scales (Case #51 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Study in Pink (Case #52 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past) *Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery MRochesterMOTP.png|Malcolm, as he appeared in The Machiavellian Candidate (Case #49 of Mysteries of the Past), Tipping the Scales (Case #51 of Mysteries of the Past), and A Study in Pink (Case #52 of Mysteries of the Past). MRochesterMOTPC224.png|Malcolm, as he appeared in A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past). MRochesterMOTPA.png|Malcolm, arrested for ordering an assassination attempt on Justin Lawson. Viola-Case172-5.png|Viola Pemberton, Malcolm's cousin. RRochesterMOTP.png|Rockley Rochester, Malcolm's cousin. ARochesterMOTP.png|Archie Rochester, Malcolm's late son. LRochesterAppMOTP.png|Leopold Rochester, Malcolm's late uncle. VRochesterMOTP.png|Veronica Rochester, Malcolm's wife. HRochesterMOTP.png|Horatio Rochester, Malcolm's uncle. CRochesterMOTP.png|Clarissa Rochester, Malcolm's late cousin. LRochesterMOTP.png|Larry Rochester, Malcolm's cousin. BRochesterMOTP.png|Bernadine Rochester, Malcolm's sister. PRochesterMOTP.png|Patricia Rochester, Malcolm's late aunt. OG_SUS_449_602.jpg OG_SUS_451_602.jpg MRochesterMOTPMC224.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects